Pillow fighting
by Kiriin
Summary: A short drabble about Zack & Cloud and pillow fighting! Written for the person who got me so addicted to Crisis core 3


It was already nearing midnight when Zack finally returned home. SOLDIER had called early in the morning, on his spare day of all, to get rid of some experiments that had broken free from Hojo's lab. It took him the whole damn day to actually get to destroy all of them before he could finally return home.

But as soon as he returned home he knew someone was waiting for him and that brought an instant smile to his face. And as he opened the door to the bedroom as he'd found his way back home he was greeted by a warm glance of surprise, sky blue eyes gazing at him in delight.

"Zack, you're home!" Cloud exclaimed as he hopped from the bed, already ready for bed dressed in shorts and one of his shirts, Zack couldn't help but finding their difference in sizes adorable as Cloud practically drowned in his. The blonde wrapped his arms around his neck and granted him a swift peck on the lips before letting him go again.

His lips felt warm, it was a pleasant feeling that immediately put Zack at ease. He took one of his lover's soft hands and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry for taking so long Cloud." He said, pouting like the sad puppy he was. He knew very well Cloud had planned to spend their only mutual spare day together by just resting and snuggling all day… And then business happened which he couldn't refuse.

However Cloud would never hate him for it, instead he consoled him with a sweet; "It's okay." And led him to the bed to rest. But Zack didn't feel like resting just yet. He at least wanted to make this day in some way memorable as every day he spent with Cloud was precious to him.

They'd been through a lot so far, and every misfortune that had crossed their path had only made the two grow closer and much stronger.

"Managed to set things right?" Cloud asked as he rested his head on Zack's bare chest – he'd at least managed to get rid of his uniform before getting in bed, of course with Cloud's offered help.

Zack nodded in return, leaning down to nuzzle his face into those soft blonde locks. "Hojo was just being reckless.." As if he ever wasn't, he thought to himself. But it wasn't the time and place for arguing about that now. "It just took long as they were quite spread around the slums… and there was no one to clean up the mess either."

He never failed to amaze Cloud with his endeavors, he'd admired him for a long time – ever since he joined SOLDIER he'd been idolizing Zack like mad, until he finally had the guts to convey his feelings. Cloud had been close to crying as he stammered those four little words that he never dared saying;

"_I love you, Zack."_

"Well, you should clean up if you are too reckless, y'know."

"Oh you aren't one to talk!"

"We both know very well you have a hard time cleaning up after yourself, so you have no right to speak either!"

"I'll show you!" Despite their arguments being serious at times, they never really got into fights. They always found a better idea to sort things out and this time Zack had taken one of the pillows and wacked it onto Cloud's head. The latter uttered an indignant gasp before he returned the favour – hitting him right in the face.

They burst into a pretty serious pillow fight – cushions flew all around, giggles and goofy war cries resounding through the room until Cloud yelped in surprise as Zack had accidentally pinned him down in a rather.. Awkward position.

Cloud looked up slightly flustered, Zack's face was close and captured his attention right away. He felt how the hands around his wrists loosened but they didn't let him go, as well as the way his legs were stuck between Zack's.

With a deep breath, hearts pounding vigorously as tension caused them to be highly self-conscious, Zack took the initiative to claim the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss – Cloud couldn't say no, on the contrary he was craving it and he wanted it bad.

Tongues danced around one another, slurping and licking as two hungry snakes hunting their prey. Cloud could feel the saliva trickle along his chin until Zack skillfully scooped it up with his tongue, causing the blond to shudder in anticipation.

Zack, on his side, was hungry for his lover's taste.. He'd already anticipated getting intimate with Cloud today yet his plan was suddenly postponed to right now. And this situation was like a wildcard granted to him to just jump in right away without any struggling from Cloud's side, which made him happy of course.

Hands moved everywhere they could go; arms, chest, stomach and thighs. Both would occasionally mewl to encourage the other's actions – enjoying this way too much. It was as if their bodies moved on their own, in complete sync as one complimented the other in movements and gestures.

But before any of them could get to the point of no return Zack pulled back, leaving a panting Cloud to lie there. He smiled, caressing the guy's cheek sweetly before pulling him into a hug. How could this guy remain so adorable at all times? But he wouldn't force him into anything tonight as he knew very well Cloud had training early the next morning; they'd have to settle with this.

"Zack… next time please don't neglect me."

Ah.. He was slightly mad after all..


End file.
